Harry Potter and the Quest for the Horcruxes
by Rorujin
Summary: Post HBP. Harry is on the road to find the final four horcruxes in order to permanently destroy Voldemort, accompained by Hermione, Ron and Ginny. The time has come for boys to become men. CHAPTER 2 IS UP!
1. October 31st, 1981

Chapter 1

**October 31st, 1981**

James considered himself the happiest man on the world. Even with a war going on outside, he couldn't help but feel blessed for all that he got: the girl of his dreams who apparently forgave him for being a git, great friends and a pleasent house.

"Heaven must be very much like this" he confided to Sirius the day he got married to his Hogwarts sweerheart Lily Evans.

"Funny," Sirius said while adjusting James' bowtie "I thought you would be a pile of nerves by now."

James grinned. "But I am. I am terrified actually."

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "Is that so?"

"Yes," said James while smoothing his tuxedo "I'm afraid I might wake up." Sirius and James laughed, and then Sirius patted him in the back.

"This is it, mate. You truly are marrying Lily." In Sirius' voice there was some pride noticable. James and Sirius hugged tightly for quite a while. After they broke from each other, Sirius mouthed "go" and James nodded. He could've swore that Sirius was about to cry... which was highly unusual for Sirius. As he stood at the end of the aisle, waiting for Lily to walk it he looked around. Save for some people from Lily's side, he knew pretty much everyone. His mum was wiping her tears on handkerchief, while his dad was trying to console her but looking quite amused himself. He looked over to the bench where Lupin and Pettigrew were sitting. Lupin gave him a thumbs up and Pettigrew was waving widely. Some of the Hogwarts staff was present like McGonagall, Flitwick, Slughorn (who looked tremendoulsy excited) and even Hagrid, who wasn't able to contain his tears, even though the wedding hasn't started yet. James looked around for Lily's sister Petunia and her husband but they were nowhere to be found. "Figures..." he thought. They had such a big grudge for them that they wouldn't even appear at the wedding. All because of a petty prejudice. Sirius joined him after a while, taking his part as the best-man.

"What took you so long?" James whispered to Sirius.

"I dunno about your bladder, mate but when a guy gotta go..." Sirius said. But James noticed his puffy and still shiny eyes.

"Were you crying?" James asked, quite amused.

Sirius looked embaressed. "Me? N-no... I never cry!"

"Sure" James said, smiling from ear to ear.

Dumbledore was taking the role of the minister and was smiling warmly to James.

"Thank you for doing this Professor. I really appreceate it." James said turning to Dumbledore.

"My dear James... it is my honor to get such a part in your union with Miss Evans." At the sound of that name, James looked at the watch and was smiling no more.

"Well, looks like "Miss Evans" is late" he said, feeling like he swallowed a handful of led. A surge of panic took over him all of a sudden. "She ran away because she is afraid I'll become a git again. She still hates me... She still bloody hates me." Sirius was surprised and alarmed of this turn of attitude from James.

"Now, now James... she wouldn't do that. She loves you, she has told you so..."

"But she might've changed her mind... look" James was showing his watch to Sirius. Granted, she was almost twenty minutes late. Sirius was sort of at a loss of words, because she was indeed taking a little long.

Still he managed to say "You know how girls are James... they have to be perfect for everything and they might take hours for that. Right, Professor?" But Dumbledore didn't need to answer, as the doors opened and a bright light invaded the chappel. Inside the light he saw the outline that James could've swore as belonging to an angel. The figure stepped inside the chappel and James noticed that she (he was sure it was a she now) had fiery red hair and was smiling broadly at him...

James found himself all of a sudden lying on a bed. He looked to his side and saw that same angel sleeping peacefully next him. He stroke her hair, and she smiled even on her sleep. Bent on not waking Lily up, he got out of bed carefully and approached a cradle that was set on that same room. Inside, a little black haired boy, barely a year old, was sleeping as well... sighing softly from time to time.

"'Morning Harry" he said in a whisper. James sometimes found himself looking at his child for hours, still quite not believing that he was responsible for such a miracle. He relutanctly left the room, but nature was calling him. After doing what he had to do, he went downstairs and found an owl on the table with several letters at its feet. James picked up the letters and was about to look through them when the owl squealed. It cleary wanted a treat for bringing the letters.

"Alright, alright..." James said slightly annoyed. He looked through the cabinets to find some sort of owl treat, but he wasn't able to find anything. "Where does she keep those damn treats?" Finding a box of cookies he turned to the owl and asked uncertain "Do you like oatmeal?"

"Owls hate oatmeal... they're carnivores" said a female voice coming from the stairs. James looked and saw Lily in a silk robe grinning at him.

"Then what should I give him?" James asked, a little exasperated.

"You are never able to find anything anywhere... Check the second cabinet from the right, behind the rice." Lily said, still grinning.

He opened the said cabinet and there it was, _Herbert Lowell's Best Owl Treats_. James snorted, and turned to Lily. "That's why I have you with me." He gave the treat to the owl and it flew away, carrying the treat in its beak.

"Oh really? That's why you married me, then?" Lily said mischievously, climbing down the stairs.

"Yep. You're my know-it-all." James said, while they embraced and kissed each other passionatly. Their bliss was shortlivedthough, when a cooing sound coming from upstairs announced that little Harry was awake.

Lily sighed. "I'll go check him." And with another kiss, she climbed the stairs up on her way to the bedroom. James turned his attention to the mail, and grabbed the _Daily Prohpet_ first. Right under the date which read _October 31st, 1981_, there was a picture of a dark mark hovering over a house that James, fortunatly he thought, didn't recognized. But that didn't avoid the fact that the war had claimed yet another victim. The war seemed to be so far from being over as ever. Suddenly, James was distracted by something scratching the door incessably. He opened the door and looked down to find a huge black dog wagging his tail and tongue hanging out. James rolled his eyes.

"Why are you turned into a dog?" James asked, arms crossed. In a second, the dog turned into a handsome, black haired man.

"It's my Halloween costume. And I know how much you love dogs..." Sirius said.

"Funny... Peter brought you?" James asked.

"Yes, but he said he couldn't stay. Got things to take care of, apparently."

"Peter seems to be quite off lately, hasn't he?"

"Well, since you made him Secret Keeper, he has been looking over his shoulder." Sirius said, laughing.

James shook his head. "Poor Peter... he is overestimating Voldemort. Where are my manners, come in." As Sirius gets in, James notices him scratching behind his hear.

"You didn't bring fleas in, right?" he asked, highbrow raised.

"Hope not... remember last time I had them?" said Sirius, when he finished scratching.

"I just don't want Harry to catch fleas from his git of a godfather" said James, but a bit amused.

"Yeah, sure... He'll be fine." dismissed Sirius. "He got the Potter blood in him.That in itself seems to draw fleas away." He paused for a minute and James saw Sirius' face grow ashen. "I came here though... because I am worried about something." He sat down at the dinner table.

"Sirius what's wrong?" James asked worriedly sitting down as well.

"James, remember those bad feelings that sometimes we got when something is about to go wrong?"

"Yeah, I get them all the time. Especially since Dumbledore ordered us into hiding... But Sirius, that doesn't mean that they're supposed to mean anything. We're not seers."

"I know, I know. But there were loads of times my instincts were right and this... time is gripping me more than ever." Sirius insisted.

"Sirius..."

"Just be cautious today" he interrupted, a little desperate "I want to be wrong on this."

Steps were heard coming from the stairs after a long and unconfortable pause, and both men looked at it alarmingly. It was just Lily carrying Harry on her arms. Sirius breathed with relief, and James looked annoyed at him.

"You were able to make me scared too"

"Hi Sirius." Lily said, turning to the child on her harms "hey look Harry, it's your godfather!" Harry smiled and stretched his arms to Sirius on cue.

James saw Sirius' face softening and picking Harry up. It seemed that Sirius loved Harry as much as he was his own son.

"How's my favorite godson doing?" said Sirius to Harry. Harry started touching Sirius face as an answer.

"But Sirius, he is your only godson!" said Lily, amused with Sirius' behavior.

"Well, huh... he would still be my favorite anyways."

"What if we have another boy?" Lily asked.

"Another!" James cried. Lily raised an eyebrow at him. "Well... I love Harry dearly, but he's enough work as it is!"

Lily just rolled her eyes.

"That doesn't mean that I won't want another one _eventually_..." James added quickly.

Sirius gave a short laugh and turned to Harry. "Your mummy and daddy love each other, don't they? Yes they do! Yes they do!" said Sirius in baby talk, while tickling baby Harry who was enjoying it accodring to his laughter..

Both James and Lily blushed at Sirius' comment, but got closer to each other... with James putting an arm around Lily's waist. Sirius then set Harry on the floor and was encouraging him to walk towards him under the Potters' proud sight.

The clock in the living room struck seven in the afternoon, when Lily called both father and son to dinner.

"Let's see what your mum made for us, shall we?" James asked Harry, and he cooed as an answer.

When they got to the kitchen there was a roasted chicken and mashed potatoes set on the table, as well as wine, pumpkin juice (for Harry) and bread.

"You've put a lot of work on this one. Any special reason?" James said, putting Harry on his baby chair.

"It's Haloween, remember?" Lily answered smiling.

"Oh yeah, that's right..." James came closer to Lily and embraced her. "It's been more than an year, but I still can't believe I'm with you. After the stuff I did during Hogwarts, I can't believe _you_, would actually want me too."

"Well you wised up on our seventh year. And your courage and willingness to do the right thing ended up winning me over" she said and then giving him a short kiss.

"It's the Gryffindor spirit, love"

"Still a wee bit snotty though..." Lily added with a grin.

"Merlin how I love y..." James never finished that setence as all the lights turned off in their house. They looked around confused, they didn't live out of electricity to have the lights to go out like that. Harry started cryng softly, looking scared. James ran to the window and what he saw made him feel like his heart was ripped through his mouth. A cloaked figure was approaching the house at a hasty and menacing pace. The moonlight reflected on the figure's face and it was revealed to be of the most dreaded wizard in the world: Lord Voldemort.

"Lily..." James said with a hoarse voice "...get Harry and go upstairs."

"Who is it, James?" Lily said, sounding terrified.

"It's Him." James simply said. Lily's face went from pale to snow-white.

James felt rage taking over him as he realised what Lily "Bloody Traitor..." he said with clenched teeth. After a short pause in which James imagined a thousand curses to strike Peter with, he said "Go now."

"I'll fight too" Lily said sternly.

"No! You must protect Harry! He is all that matters. You know what Dumbledore said..." James insisted.

"But together..." Lily desperatly pleaded.

"No we can't and you know that." They looked at eachother for a long and painful moment.

"Why us?" Lily finally said, a note of great sadness on her voice.

"Because Harry is the One... our only purpose in life was to give birth to him and let him do Great things for this world" James said with great conviction and pride. "Now go, please."

Lily grabbed Harry and shed a tear. "Goodbye, James."

"Goodbye, Lily" and, as she turned to climb the stairs, the front door burst open allowing Voldemort to get in. James without missing a beat cast a shield charm that deflected the _Expelliarmus_ that Voldemort threw at James.

"Ah, I see that you were ready for my entrance... I underestimated you" said Voldemort, with that icy voice that still gave James the chills.

"After being able to escape you three times you should know by now what I am or am not capable of doing" James taunted, knowing that he might be daring a little too much.

"Why should we talk about my failures, when I am about to succeed tonight?" said Voldemort, with malice and arrogance dripping from his voice.

"What makes you sure?" said James, still daring.

Voldemort laughed, his laugh raising the hair on the back of James hair. "Come on now... you know as well as I do that you have no chance against me."

Sadly, James thought, this is true. He could never defeat Voldemort... but could just give time...

"For Lily and Harry to save themselves?" Voldemort finished for him.

James looked at him surprised, but was reminded of Legilimancy. Didn't make him a bit more confortable.

"Potter, Potter... I value your attitude. Like a true Gryffindor. However it is greatly foolish. You could be spared, as well as your wife, if you just turn in the child."

James was agahst with Voldemort's request. How could he expect for him...

"Give me the child or you'll die!" Voldemort was sounding furious now.

"No!" James yelled, and with this Voldemort sent him a spell that knocked James off his feet. However James threw almost instantly spells back at Voldemort, who deflected them at ease. Voldemort got close to James, wand pointing ao his neck.

"If you don't give the child, then your wife will. She will give in when I'll give her the choice of death."

Now it was James' turn to laugh "You are underestimating Lily as you underestimated me." This infuriated Voldemort even more and, with a swish of his wand, sent James flying against the kitchen counter. James screamed with pain as his back slammed against the edge of the counter.

Voldemort drew closer once again with his wand pointing at James.

"I'm expecting your wife to be smarter than you." said Voldemort, his eyes gleaming with rage. "And now, you will not delay me anymore" and with a flick of his wand he cried the two words that James was expecting but afraid to hear. "_Avada Kedavra!_"

He saw the green light approaching, and the sound of wings flapping all over him, but it seemed to be in slow-motion. It seemed like an eternity, and he had time to remember his whole life... His childhood with his parents, the years at Hogwarts with the Marauders, the day he fell in love with Lily, the day he finished school, the day he married Lily, Harry's birth, and then Lily holding Harry right that morning. As soon as he got back to the faithful moment he was living in, time seemed to speed up again and the last thing James Potter felt was a burning sensation on his chest, and an extreme heartache for his family.


	2. Unexpected Visitors

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, I fell flattered. On the first chapter I completly forgot that it was Halloween! That would explain why Lily and James were having a special dinner. I might go back to it and change it a until I'm completly satisfied. If you guys find anything wrong in any of the chapters, don't refrain to say so. Thank you. On with the story.**

**Chapter 2**

**Unexpected Visitors**

It was in the middle of the summer but if you didn't know better, you could never tell. An unseasonal mist that is covering almost all of southern England is now so thick that sun rays were a rare and precious sight. And more unusual was the fact that this mist lasting now for almost a year, getting worse from the day to day. Before, the mist was only noticable during the night, but now they made day almost night. On the television, all the weather experts were claiming that a cold front coming from the north was causing the weird weathor, although they could not explain why was this happening during the end of June. Harry snorted with laughter.

"Bloody hell, boy!" said Mr. Dursley, turning around from the couch and finding Harry looking at the TV from the living room door "What's up with you and watching the news?"

"Well you see," said Harry without taking his eyes from the TV "when I'm deprived from watching the telly like I have been all these years, I find even a dancing wiener entertaining to watch." That retort, and the fact that Harry remained impassive to his protests, made Mr. Dursley turn a deep shade of purple. However he gave up on trying to control the boy... everytime he tried, one of his "weird" friends would come and blast a stove, give Dudley a pig's tail or, worst of all, criticizing his parenting skills. Why was he still coming back? He was now grown up enough to just go away, he wouldn't be stopped...

"I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now... just go away" said Mr. Dursley turning back to the TV.

"No problem." Harry simply said, also not in the mood to provoke a fight anyways. Those news bothered him... even though it amused him how the muggles were so far off from the truth. The fact that the mist was so noticable on broad daylight, could mean only that an entire army of Dementors was assembling, and getting ready to join Voldemort. An entire army of Dementors... Harry shuddered at the idea. Not even the whole wizarding world could produce a _Patronus _big enough... He sat on his bed rubbing his eye lids. He was getting ready to start his quest to find the remaining Horcruxes, which had almost no idea how to find them. If Dumbledore was still alive, it would be so much easier. Harry sighed... and looked out the window. It would be nice to be able to see the sun right now... BAM! Harry got up alarmed, wand drawn. Something slammed against the window but, even though he saw for a second a feathered figure, he wasn't sure what could've been. Harry carefully opened the window, and faced Hedwig flying clumbsly, like it was dizzy. She saw Harry, and flew into the window, lying down on his bed as soon as she got in. Harry closed the window again, and saw a three letters and a _Daily Prophet _ next to Hedwig.

"Was it the mist?" Harry asked, as he took the letters. Hedwig squealed softly as a reply, which sounded like a "yes".

The first letter was from Hermione.

_Dear Harry,_

_It seems, according to _The Daily Prophet_, that Hogwarts will indeed close while the Voldemort threat lasts. I was devastated to know this, and so was Ron according to his letter. If you don't mind me saying, but I haven't got over Dumbledore's death... It simply can't be true. But I'm gonna stop here, or else I'll start crying again. My parents are thinking of taking me to a shrink, since I seem to be depressed all the time. I keep the truth to a minimum, or probably they wouldn't let me near the magic world again... But the reason I'm writing you is different entirely. Me and Ron are gonna pay you a visit there at the Dursley's, so you won't feel alone until Bill's marriage. Let's make the best out of this summer while it lasts. We'll be there tomorrow, I thought your Uncle and Aunt should know... just in case. Can't wait to see you again._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Harry felt a wave of excitement going thorugh him. It's the first time that his friends are actually coming to his house... well sort of his house... However he remembered that Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia will not take the news that well. He looked at the letters again and saw one that appeared to be from Ron.

_Harry,_

_You probably know this already, but we're going to your house tomorrow. Hope your uncle and aunt don't mind about that, although they probably will. And I was thinking that maybe we could stay over for the night. I know it's not polite, but your uncle and aunt don't owe much to politeness so... the hell with it. You need the cheering anyways. I'll be bringing a couple of my tents, the ones we we used at the Quidditch World Cup. See you tomorrow then._

_Cheers,_

_Ron_

_P.S.: Me and Hermione have a surprise for you._

Surprise? Harry thought. His birthday was still almost four weeks away, what kind of surpri... His stomach took a back flip. The last letter was from Ginny. He picked it up and hesitated for a moment. Perhaps she was coming too, but probably wouldn't want to. Harry knew she understood why he broke up with her, but he had that nagging feeling that she might be resented or at least extremly depressed. At least he was...

He opened.

_Hey Harry,_

_How's your summer going? Mine's going fine, but the news that Hogwarts is going to really close... What am I gonna do on the next year? Mum is already making plans of, as she says, "all the fun stuff we're gonna do". I don't really wanna... I'm looking forward to Bill and Phlegm's wedding, but not because of the union itself. I miss you so much, and I want to see your face again. Oh and Ron has spent the last days blubbering non-stop about Hermione. Remind you of someone? Since you can't see, at this very moment I'm blushing. And so, Ron said that both of them want to surprise you with an announcement that I'm going to spoil right now: Ron and Hermione are _finally_ dating._

_I'll be waiting on the 23rd, which is the wedding date. You must be getting an invitation pretty soon but with this mist, you never know. Anyways, you're invited._

_Love you loads,_

_Ginny_

Love you loads... Harry thought. _Still_ "loves you loads". No need to worry then. He sat on the bed, feeling his heart tightening. There isn't a day that doesn't go by that he didn't regret breaking up with Ginny, but it wasn't really his choice. At least he felt he wasn't anyways. Still, he would dream everynight, that him and her were together in a safe haven where everthing is perfect, and all evil seemed to have vanished. He would wake up every morining with the feeling that he could produce the biggest _Patronus_ of th whole world. But as soon as reality settled in, the heartache comes back.

He heard the door knocking and groaned. It was probably one of Dudley's friends, now that they hanged around at his house lately playing the latest videogames (Whose Dudley always gets on the day of release due to violent tantrums) and cursing loudly. In fact it's safe to say that ninety nine point nine percent of those kids' vocabulary was consisted of cursing. It was annoying, but worse was when they would insult Harry and he would have to contain himself. Even though he is allowed to do magic outside of school now, the Minister had realeased strict laws against using any sort of offensive magic on another human being, especially muggles. And after the _Sectumsempra _attack not too long ago, Harry has tried to contain himself. Oh, but sometimes he feels so tempted...

"You're not allowed to see him!" he heard his uncle shout. Harry got up almost instantly. Hold on, he thought... He picked up the _Daily Prophet_ and looked at the date.

"This newspaper is a day late!" he said to no one. He darted downstairs to find his uncle arguing with a bushy-haired girl and a tall red-haired boy.

"Now if you don't leave immediatly, I swear to God I'll call the Police!" Mr. Dursley said, shaking a chubby finger at Ron and Hermione.

"That is no way to treat our guests..." Harry said. Mr. Dursley looked behind him and saw Harry standing there.

"Who told you that you were allowed to invite your kind over?" asked Mr. Dursley in an angry and low voice. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione who waved at him, but looking extremly bad humored.

"First..." Harry said in a menacing voice "I didn't invite them, they decided to come for themselves and pay me a visit... fact that I appreciate greatly. Second, you let Dudley's little friends come over all the time even uninvinted, and believe me that my "kind" is a lot more well behaved than those gits" he paused for a second to catch some breath "and third, you forget that now I'm allowed to do magic outside the school." Mr. Dursley lifted his finger again and was about to say something, but he just shook his head and turned his back to Harry. "And by the way, they're staying over for the night."

Mr. Dursley turned again at Harry "You're crossing the line way too much, boy." Harry didn't loose time on withdrawing his wand and pointing it at his uncle.

"Did you notice that there's three of us?" said Harry, closing in on Mr. Dursley with his wand held up.

"Actually we're four, Harry" Hermione corrected.

"See, we're four" Harry thought for a second and turned to Hermione, confused. "Four?" Ron and Hermione stepped aside and revealed Ginny, who had bloody murder written on her face... a feeling directed at Mr. Dursely, Harry was sure.

Mr. Dursley threw his arms in the air and groaned in frustration, and just went away. Harry followed him with his eyes for a second, then turned to his friends and welcomed them in.

"That was kinda cruel, Harry" Hermione said. "I know your Uncle is bad, but that was terrible"

"He deserved it" said Ginny still angry.

"You came too" Harry said, feeling a goofy grin forming on his face, but not being able to contain it.

"Yeah, when she realized where I was going, she insisted to come."Ron said.

"I threatned him with a bat bogey hex" Ginny promptly said.

"Insisted _really_ hard..." Ron added. All of them laughed, and Harry led them to his room. They encountered Dudley on their way, on a rare pause from his videogames. He saw Ron and froze, although his eyes kept jumping from Ginny to Hermione with obvious fascination. Ginny and Hermione however were far from fascinated. They were looking at him with a mixture of pity and disgust.

"Hi Dudley" Harry said cheerfully. "I think you remember Ron"

Ron took the moment for the perfect cue "Care for some candy?". At this proposal, Dudley fled in terror back to his room, with a squeal that resembled a pig. Harry and Ron waited until Dudely closed the door, and threw themselves laughing on the floor. Ginny was laughing too, but Hermione only said "How can anyone be that fat?"

After some good ten minutes trying to catch his breath, Harry led them to his room. As they were entering, Hermione looked at the letters still on the bed.

"Nice room... Changed a bit since last time" Ron said.

"When did you get the letters?" Hermione asked.

"Today, The paper was a day late too. That's why I wasn't able to warn my uncle earlier. My guess was the mist. Owls have great vision, but they can only see so much."

"If the Dementors are breeding this much..." Ron started, but he was interrupted by Harry.

"I thought about that already... but right now we should be making use of our time." Harry said. He saw that none of the others liked his talk, because he seemed like he was gonna die. Wasn't he though? There was a pause, that was broken by Hermione.

"Ron, should we tell him the _news_?"

"Oh yeah..." Ron cleared his thorat "Harry, me and Herm..."

"I already know you're together. Ginny told me."

Both Ron and Hermione looked stunned at Ginny.

"Ginny," Ron protested "it was supposed to be a _surprise_!"

"It was?" she replied, sarcasticly. "Well, it was no surpise for me" Ron and Hermione both blushed at this statement.

Harry laughed. "Ginny is right... no surprise there. It's about bloody time really. But when did you guys started?"

"It was on the train back home. While we were doing our last prefect tasks, we had a serious talk with each other." Hermione said. "We realized what idiots we've been to each other all year, and apologized..."

"And then we kissed" Ron said dreamly. Harry could've swore he never seen Ron wore such a goofy grin as he was on that moment.

"Sounds pretty romantic to me" Harry said, smiling and honestly happy for his friends.

"It was" Hermione simply said.

Some hours later, Mr. Durlsey came upstairs and announced that he was taking both Dudley and Mrs. Dursley to dine out and a movie, probably to get away from Harry a bit. Harry found this a perfect opportunity to introduce Ron to videogames. They got into Dudley's room, sat on the floor and Harry gave Ron a game controller of the Playstation. Ron looked confused at the object.

"So many buttons..." Ron said, still mesmerized. Hermione and Ginny were sitting on Dudley's bed behind them, with Ginny inquisiting Hermione about the TV and the Playstation.

"So you are saying that that box can show moving pictures, without magic?" Ginny asked, fascinated.

"That's right. And the other thing is a game system. You can play games where you are the hero and save the world..." Hermione continued.

When Harry turned the TV and the Playstation on, Ron jumped back at the picture that suddenly appeared on the screen.

"Bloody hell..." he said, startled.

"Don't worry, it's just a screen" Harry said, trying his best no to crack up laughing. Although it took a while, Ron learned to play with the controller and easily dominated on pretty much all the games., especially the strategy and sports ones. Ginny also tried, and was victorious on all fighting and combat games.

For dinner, they ordered a pizza from a nearby restaurant. When it was delivered, Ron frowned at the flat shape of the box.

"There's food in there?" Ron said, not entirely sold.

"It smells good though" Ginny said, sniffing the air.

As soon Harry opened the box at the kitchen, Ron's opinion changed almost immedeatly. He would literally shove each slice of that bacon and mushroom pizza into his mouth, being done with them in two bites.

"Ron, don't eat like that! You might choke yourself" Hermione warned, picking a falling mushroom from Ron's chin. Meanwhile, Ginny was pouring some Coke into her glass and the fizz made the drink spill out of the cup.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting it to do that..." Ginny said embarassed.

"That's alright, happens to everyone who drinks that" Harry said while reaching for a rag right behind them, which was being reached by Ginny as well. Their hands met but none of them pulled back. They were looking at each other fierly. Harry just had the idea of just shoving the pizza box off the kitchen counter, setting her up on it and just kiss her senseless... but he was reminded of Ron and Hermione.

"Ahem..." Hermione broke the trance between the two. Both Harry and Ginny shook their heads and walked away from each other, feeling extremly awkward.

Ron was looking curioulsy at the scene, halfway into stuffing a slice. Ginny went back to her cup and shyly drank a little of the Coke for the firs time.

"Not bad... sweet and it tickles the tongue" Ginny said, licking her lips.

"Lemme try shome ofe dat!" Ron said with his mouth full, pointing at the bottle of Coke. Hermione rolled her eyes, but got a cup and poured some to give to Ron.

"Thanks Hermione" He tried it too "This is like liquid candy! It's great!" Hermione smiled widely at Ron while he drank the rest and asked for some more.

After dinner, they sat on the living room watching some movie on the TV (Ron and Hermione seemed to be really into it and were talking excitedly about it for almost the whole running time).

When His uncle and aunt came back, Harry took that as a hint to send everyone to bed. One of the best days of his life, and probably one of the last peaceful days in a long time. It's like Ron put it before he entered the tent where he slept: "I love pizza."


End file.
